I Have A Question
by Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire
Summary: Ezra contemplates over the Force and what it is.


Lapel: Just as the other one-shot, feel free to tell us if anyone seems out of character or if you have any advice/constructive criticism for us.

Yasmin: And if this doesn't make sense, don't worry! Some of us don't get it either. We will offer thorough explanations for anyone who requests is also a one-shot by the way. And short 

**Chip: Other than that, let's see how this ends!**

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars Rebels. We do own some modeling clay though.**_

* * *

"Kanan?"

"Mm?" The older jedi gave a quick glance from the datapad in his hand to the doorway, giving an exasperated sigh as he realized who he was, "What do you want Ezra?"

"I just had a questio-"

"Spill."

"Ok," the padawan took a deep breath, pushing himself off the doorway in which he was leaning on previously, "You know how the jedi believed that you become one with the Force when you die?"

The older jedi furrowed his eyebrows, turning to stare at the Lothal native, "What about it?"

"Well," the boy hesitated, "What if what they _meant,_ was that they just turned to relive their memories? Like, we're on Lothal now right? And Lothal used to have a beautiful city and things were peaceful, and now it's gone, or at least, we can't see it anymore but it might still be the-"

"Woah woah woah woah, slow down there," placing the object in his hands on the bunk, motioning his padawan to come further in the room. Once he did, Kanan placed his hands on his thighs, staring patiently at the boy, "Now from the beginning and _slowly_ this time."

"Ok," another deep breath, "You said the Jedi believed that everyone became one with the Force once they died right?"

"Right."

"Well if the Force surrounds us and penetrates us as you said," Ezra stared at the older man, "Then does everything just start surrounding and penetrating everything else? Or does it like, go into specific things and give visions for the rest of their life or-"

Kanan held up a hand, "Hold on. So what you're saying, is that if everything becomes one with the Force-"

"Then is everything the Force?"

Kanan opened his mouth as if to answer the question before shutting it just as quickly, placing a hand on his goatee in thought. It was times like these that the older Jedi sometimes wished that the child in front of him had been alive when the Jedi Temple was astill well. Then, he would've simply gotten a spare holocron or datapad and sent him off his way to the library to look up any doubts he had and satisfy his curious heart. However things were different. There wasn't a library they could go to to answer the kind of questions Ezra had (that was, of course, _safe)_ and while the man had a holocron he could lend, his padawan had yet to reach the level of meditating too do anything productive for long. The only option left was the knowledge he had learned during his time at the Temple, and the datapad on his bunk for smaller concerns.

"We become... one _with_ the Force after we pass-"

"Right," Ezra nodded. A never ending patience that only seemed to make its appearance when stubbornness and curiosity did as well was clear on the boy's face, making the older man smile slightly.

"So, in a way, I guess you can see it as _becoming_ the Force... no that wouldn't make sense."

"The Force is a bunch of dead people's souls then."

"No, that's not what I-"

"So... dead people decide our future?!"

Lips twitching upwards, Kanan shook his head, "If that were the case then every man's desires would become reality the moment they passed on. Although that would explain some things the older Masters would keep rambling on about."

Blue eyes drifted off to the side of the wall, "So if the Force surrounds us and the Force is dead people-"

"Ezra-"

"Does that mean dead people are surrounding us all the time? Don't you think that'd be a bit crowded?"

"I don't think they'd really mind since they can probably go through everything."

"That sounds depressing."

"Hey, you're the one that suggested it!" Smiling, the Jedi shook his head once more, "Oh the things you can come up with, kid. I don't even think _Caleb Dume_ could've come up with that one on the spot."

"Who's Caleb Dume?"

"That's a story for another time," Kanan leaned towards, hands grasping his data pad before handing it to Ezra, making his way to the door, "If you have any more questions feel free to look for them here for a while but I expect it back. For now, I'm going to go for some caf and ponder on all the dead people I'm going through right right now."

Mood improved significantly, the older man smirked at the boy's horrified face and shiver. Karma bit his arse immediately afterwards, however, as Zeb jumped him, laughing and teasing the man for a good five seconds before Ezra came out of his stupor and started pestering anyone who would listen (which was only Sabine) about going dead people, the Force, and discomfort.

Yes, everything was right with the world. Kanan just hoped that his padawan's theory wasn't right, because although he might go through them, he didn't know how comfortable he'd feel walking around as a spirit that way. Or as a living being for that matter.

* * *

Lapel: This came out completely different than expected.

Yasmin: What do you expect when it's Chip monitering eveything? 

**Chip: Hey, to be fair, I didn't expect this ending either. I just... wrote...**

Yasmin: And _we_ looked everything over. So if the readers could point out any mistakes, we'd really appreciate it. 

**Chip: I'm actually kind of glad how this came out. The Force is dead people's souls and if most of those souls hate you something bad happens. Makes sense.**

Lapel: It only makes sense to _you._

 **Chip: Nu-uh. I bet one of you guys get it right? At least Ana might- speaking of which, I better go tell everyone of my new headcannon! *zooms off in motorized Jedi light saber holocron car***

Yasmin: If someone else has had this idea and published it previously or if you disagree completely with this conclusion feel free to tell us in the reviews! Other then that, May the Force be with you and thank you for reading!

Lapel: And of course, dealing with us.


End file.
